Annabelle
Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, was a major recurring character of . Anna was a vampire and the daughter of Pearl Zhu. She came back to Mystic Falls as early as the Night of the Comet Festival and watched Damon miss his every opportunity he had to open the tomb where her mother was. She turned Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell to help to achieve her plan on finding out how to open the tomb. Anna later fell in love with Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's younger brother, but met the same fate as her mother and was staked by John Gilbert. Anna later returns as a ghost at the end of Season 2 in the episode, As I Lay Dying and is assumed to have found peace with her mother in Season Three after the two have a heartwarming reunion. Early History In 1864, Anna lived in Mystic Falls with her mother, Pearl, even before the founding of the town. Pearl was a highly respectable business woman and she owned the apothecary. Annabelle often helped her mother out. After the Founder's Council and townspeople started hunting down vampires, Anna and Pearl planned to leave town with Katherine. When Pearl was captured by the council and imprisoned in Fell's Church, Emily Bennett told Anna that she would see her mother again. Anna found out that her mother was entombed under the church by Emily and spent almost 145 years to find a way to free her out of the tomb so that they could live together in Mystic Falls. Before her mother was captured in Children of the Damned, she intended to enter the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Throughout the Vampire Diaries series |-|Season One= Anna was a seemingly geeky girl who befriended Jeremy Gilbert at the local library. She helped him with his paper for history class on the local history of the town Mystic Falls. Anna turned out to be a vampire who was in Mystic Falls in 1864 with her mother Pearl. She wanted to open the tomb where the 26 vampires were trapped. Her mother Pearl was one of the 26 vampires that was in the tomb. She took drastic measures to free her mother. She turned Ben and Logan into vampires to further that purpose, befriended Jeremy Gilbert in order to obtain his ancestor's journal, and kidnapped Elena as leverage so that Bonnie would open the tomb that contained Anna's mother inside. However, while spending time together, she developed genuine feelings for him. She succeeded in getting her mother out of the tomb after waiting for over one hundred and forty-five years. After realizing she was more than human, Jeremy soon found out what she was. After seeing her vampire veins appear, he began to suspect that she was not human and later tested his theories by "accidentally" cutting his hand and forcing her to drink his blood. Later that night, she confronted him in his room, claiming that she could have killed him and should have, but when asked why she didn't, she replied, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a sucker for guys like you...lost." He then repeatedly requested to be turned, but would not state his reason, and was refused. Anna initially attempted to hide her involvement with him from her mother, as he was a Gilbert, but was found out when Pearl noticed their communication at the Mystic Grill. They ended up in a short, heated argument which ended when Pearl, still hurt from Johnathan Gilbert's betrayal, slapped her daughter. Angry, Anna agreed to change Jeremy, only to discover that his motive for wanting it was to be with his first love, Vicki Donovan, who he suspected might have been a vampire, and was now revealed to be dead. After a short period of distance, they made up, both admitting to having used each other to begin with, but had fallen in love along the way. She enrolled in high school in order to spend more time with him, and they began a romantic relationship. Tragically, Pearl was killed by Jeremy's uncle John, devastating Anna, but she did not seek revenge. She called Jeremy her weakness and it was believed she stayed in Mystic Falls for him. After her mother's death, she showed up in Jeremy's room in tears, telling him about what happened to her mother. He sympathized with her, as he'd lost his own parents, and consoled her. Anna went to Jeremy on Founder's Day with a vial of her blood, telling him that if he drank it and died, he would become a vampire. He was unsure, but she left the vial for him just in case he changed his mind. She was with him when John Gilbert set off the device. Anna was immediately incapacitated because she was within a 5 block radius of the device. A policeman found her with Jeremy and she was injected with vervain and dragged to the Gilbert building to be burnt alive, a replication of the original plan to eradicate the vampires in 1864. When John Gilbert saw Anna lying in the building with other vampires, he murdered her with his own stake—possibly out of mercy for her to receive a less painful death or out of anger that she was dating his nephew. Damon saw what happened to her and after he told Jeremy she died, he admitted he was actually sorry for her and wanted to help, but couldn't. Anna's body was burned in the fire with the other vampires who were caught, save for Damon who had been saved. Jeremy asked Damon whether it would be better to be a vampire, and Damon told him it would be easier to turn the emotions off. Later, Jeremy drank Anna's blood and took several sleeping pills. |-|Season Two= As it turned out, Anna's blood was able to heal Jeremy, rather than transform him, thus he is still human. He did not take enough pills to kill himself, and the damage made by the pills he took was healed by Anna's blood. When Jeremy was accidentally shot and killed by Sheriff Forbes he was brought back to life by Bonnie, but as a side-effect he had become a medium. This allowed Jeremy to interact with ghosts and Anna subsequently appeared to Jeremy on several occasions including the Season 2 finale, along with Vicki. |-|Season Three= In The Birthday when Jeremy hung up from speaking with Bonnie, the lights started flickering. Anna appeared and was about to touch Jeremy on the back when Matt entered and she disappeared. Later she appeared when Jeremy turned on the headlights when he was in his car to go home after leaving Matt to his home. He was terrified by her vision, but when Matt asked him what is wrong, he said he is high. Later he turned off the headlights and Anna disappeared. In The Hybrid, Anna warned Jeremy about Vicki and told him not to trust her. It was later revealed that she had been trapped on The Other Side. Jeremy could hear and see her, but could not feel her physically. She appeared beside Jeremy and called him, but was surprised and happy to realize he could hear her. She said that she had been trying to contact him for days. Later that night, she appeared beside Bonnie and warned him about the darkness she had been feeling for a while. Afterwards, Jeremy decided to shut her out which made her very upset. She later told Katherine and Damon through Jeremy about Mikael. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, she was talking to Jeremy about Matt seeing and talking to Vicki, and she repeats her warning about her, stating that if she has made a deal with a witch, no one can know what price she is going to pay. She then witnesses the fight between Jeremy and Bonnie, and becomes angry at Jeremy because he shouldn't be thinking of her when he's around of or thinking of Bonnie. Jeremy says that he knows but that he doesn't think that he can stop thinking about her. ]] Anna says that she can't stop thinking about him either, and they then discover that they can touch each other to their delight. In Ghost World, Bonnie casts a spell that will make ghosts visible to the human eye, and Elena walks in on Jeremy and Anna while they were kissing in the restroom. Elena berates both of them. She yells at Anna which causes her to disappear. At The Illumination Night, Anna is accused of stealing the necklace, but Jeremy defends her. Later, Anna gives the necklace back and tells Jeremy that Elena is right and she is holding him back. At the end of the episode Anna is finally reunited with her mother Pearl once again, and the two end up together "on the Other Side" forever. Personality At first Anna seemed to be a good person by helping Jeremy with his vampire homework, but that was just an act, as her real agenda was to free her mother. She was rather ruthless and turned two people to help her achieve her goals. However, her relationship with Jeremy revealed a nicer and more caring part of her personality. Attitudes Toward Humans in the library.]] When her focus was getting her mother Pearl out of the tomb, she displayed a clear willingness to use humans to further that end, including turning Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell into vampires for that specific goal. Ben helped her kidnap the witch Bonnie Bennett to lift the spell, together with her best friend Elena Gilbert to motivate her.She turned Logan to get his family's journal (Logan Fell's ancestors established Fell's Church).1.13 Children of the Damned She didn't care that after getting her mother out, the rest of the entombed vampires wanted to take revenge from the descendants of Mystic Falls residents that put them there 146 years ago. At first, she also used the teenager Jeremy Gilbert. She "coincidentally" met him in the library to use him to find the Gilbert Journals which was a stepping stone to discover how to remove the spell over the tomb. She also used Damon and his belief that his love, Katherine Pierce was also entrapped in the tomb, despite knowing very well that she wasn't, as she had seen her in 1983, Chicago. She formed an alliance with him and shared the Gilbert journal to find out where Emily's Grimore was hidden. The grimoire contained the reverse spell to open the tomb. From that it seems she was willing to use anyone, human and vampire, to free her mother. Her willingness to turn humans into vampires not withstanding, once her mother was out of the tomb, she seemed to bear no ill will towards humans in general. She was granted the power to walk in daylight by the witch Emily as a vote of confidence that she wasn't a danger to humans. After she and her mother Pearl commandeered Samantha Gibbons's farmhouse for them and some of the other tomb vampires to live in (some other tomb vampires went to other places), she saw Frederick feeding on the compelled Mrs. Gibbons. Anna was angry and she told Mrs. Gibbons to get some rest, revealing she had some compassion, caring that Mrs. Gibbons wasn't mistreated (albeit she was still robbed of her free will and Anna at least condoned it if she didn't do it herself).1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood She would later return the affections of the human teenager Jeremy Gilbert, whom she had been using to get her hands on the Gilbert Journals and grew genuinely fond of him. She even was ready to grant his wish to be turned, even after she warned him of the consequences. Later, she learned that he was using her and lying to her. The reason that he wanted to become a vampire was really to be with his first love Vicki Donovan. When he learned of her death, he no longer wanted to be a vampire. It hurt her, but she forgave him when Jeremy professed that he now truly wanted her for her own sake. She admitted that at first she used him to get the Gilbert Journals and his blood to feed Pearl, but eventually fell for him.1.19 Miss Mystic Falls She felt enough for him to have sexual relations with him and gave him a vial of her blood to drink if he changed his mind. She even enrolled in high school officially to be with him and protested when Pearl (who was originally against the idea of them being together in part because he was a Gilbert but later gave her lukewarm blessing) decided to leave Mystic Falls after all. It seems that she only fed on the stock of human blood banks as did her mother Pearl, never hunting and killing humans for blood. She was not seen to do so in the 19th century as well. The one time she did feed on human blood directly from a human was when Jeremy deliberately cut his palm and tempted her to compulsively reveal herself to him that she was a vampire. She sucked on his hand, but maintained control of herself. However, she chastised Jeremy for taking such a foolish risk saying that she could've killed him if she lost control of herself.1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood Her final test was when she discovered her mother Pearl and Harper died due to being staked. Instead of striking out against humans, she tearfully went to Jeremy, stating she had nowhere else to go. She then discovered the plot of the remaining vengeful tomb vampires to wipe out the humans of Mystic Falls. She then pretended to join them, actually siding with the towns people by revealing what she learned. Whether she did it to save Jeremy's life or she actually cared for humans in general and would have done it anyway if Jeremy wasn't in danger is unknown, but she did choose a human over her own kind. In any case, when the town launched its counterattack by deploying the device, she was caught up in its sonic influence that while completely harmless to humans, produced incredible pain for vampires that caused them to scream and curl up in a fetal ball. Sheriff deputies heard her screaming and discovered her; taking her over Jeremy's protest. She was staked to death by John Gilbert, begging for her life dying with a look of pain and despair, perhaps knowing that she would never be with Jeremy, a human that was her love, her weakness.1.22 Founder's Day Powers and Abilities Anna possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. As a vampire being over 540 years old, she is one of the oldest non-original vampires to be stronger than Damon and Stefan, and even stronger than Katherine. Weaknesses Anna had the typical weaknesses of an non-Original vampire. Relationships Jeremy Gilbert Anna first met Jeremy at the library while studying and then they grew closer together while Anna was helping him study about vampires. When Jeremy learned that Anna was a vampire, he cut his hand on purpose to force her to reveal what she is, so that he could request to be turned. Pearl The relationship between Pearl and Anna was that of a close mother-daughter relationship, even though they had their ups and downs. Pearl loved her daughter and didn't want to see her get hurt by Jeremy Gilbert, like she was by his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert. Anna loved her mother enough to stage her release from the tomb. Other Relationships *Elena and Anna (Frenemies/Former Enemies) *Ben and Anna (Former Allies/Former Love Interests) *Damon and Anna (Former Allies/Frenemies) *John and Anna (Enemies/He killed her) Appearances Season One *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel (Episode)'' *''Founder's Day'' (Death) Season Two *''As I Lay Dying'' (Ghost) Season Three *''The Birthday'' (Ghost) *''The Hybrid'' (Ghost) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (Ghost) *''The Reckoning'' (Ghost) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Ghost) *''Ghost World'' (Ghost) Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' (Mentioned) Novels This particular character was not in the original Vampire Diaries books. She was created for the television series, but she appears in a prequel novel of the TV series, Stefan's Diaries: Origins. Stefan's Diaries Her mother told Stefan that their family had been fortunate during the war, but after the war, Anna became deathly sick and her mother took her to Katherine. Her brothers, little sister and father had died from the illness. She posed as a fourteen-year-old girl, this bares a resemblance to Katherine von Swartzschild's storyline. Name *'Anna' is a biblical name. The name is attributed to the mother of Mary. From the Hebrew חַנָּה (Channah) "full of grace".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annabelle_(given_name) Anna's full name is Annabelle. *'Zhu' is of Chinese origin and comes from the name of the statue of Zhu in present day Shandong province. It also means "vermillion".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhu_(surname) Trivia * Despite being the youngest looking vampire on the show (fourteen years old), she was one of the oldest non-Original vampires, being older than vampires such as Katherine Pierce. * She was the only vampire to escape the vampire hunt in 1864 without being caught, unlike Katherine, who was let out of the church before the fire started. * She was the vampire who turned Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell. * She appeared in half of the episodes of the first season. * She appeared once in Season 2 as a ghost. * She was the character that appeared more often as a ghost beside Vicki. * Anna is the first of only ten recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Elijah Mikaelson who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Two, Rebekah Mikaelson who appeared in 17 episodes during Season Three, Atticus Shane who appeared in 11 episodes during Season Four; Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield & Enzo who appeared in 12 episodes each in Season Five; Josette Laughlin & Malachai Parker who appeared in 17 and 16 episodes respectively in Season Six and Rayna Cruz who appeared in 13 episodes in Season Seven. * She was the only recurring character who appeared in 7 consecutive episodes (from Bloodlines to Let The Right One In), until Rebekah broke that record by appearing in 16 consecutive episodes (from O Come, All Ye Faithful to I Know What You Did Last Summer). * Anna entered the tomb to get her mother out, not knowing about the spell that trapped them inside, put by the witches. * In the TV series, she and Pearl are older than Katherine; in the books, she was turned by Katherine, making her younger. * On earlier drafts, she was originally named "May".Name * Anna was the strongest vampire to appear in Season One except for her mother. * Anna doesn't appear in the novels, except for Stefan's Diaries . * Pearl disapproved of her relationship with Jeremy Gilbert because of his ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert. * Damon tried to save her as she died, but couldn't, because he was weakened from an injection of vervain. * No one has ever mentioned Anna's father. * Anna is on the Other Side, with her mother Pearl and believed to have found peace. * Anna once told Jeremy that Dracula wasn't charming at all and that he never took baths and stunk in Season One. * Anna used to be a somewhat friendly vampire, now she is a Cute Ghost Girl . * She appeared as a ghost to Jeremy to warn him against Vicki, so she was his Spirit Advisor . * She was not a Bratty Teenager Daughter. * Since she and Pearl found each other, it is most likely they both found peace and escaped the collapsing of The Other Side. Quotes Gallery References See also fr:Anna Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Deceased